1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intermediate transfer belts and image forming apparatus, and more specifically to intermediate transfer belts applicable to electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and image forming apparatus including the intermediate transfer belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, electrophotographic image forming apparatus are configured to visualize electrostatic latent images formed on electrostatic latent image bearing members (photoconductors) by development with toner, temporarily retain the resultant toner images on an intermediate transfer belt, and transfer the toner images formed on the intermediate transfer belt to a recording medium such as paper. One exemplary intermediate transfer belt applicable to such image forming apparatus has a base layer and an elastic layer which is formed on the surface of the base layer and which is formed of a rubber composition (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3248455). In an image forming apparatus equipped with such an intermediate transfer belt, even when recording media with irregular surface (e.g., embossed paper) are employed, the intermediate transfer belt deforms to follow the surface irregularities thus exhibiting a superior ability to transfer images to recording media and being expected to provide high-quality visible images.
It has been found, however, that image forming apparatus equipped with an intermediate transfer belt having an elastic layer cannot always provide high-quality visible images depending on the image pattern of the visible image to be formed. Such a problem is noticeable when the visible image to be formed includes a black halftone image.